Generally, a spare tire is carried in a vehicle for replacing a flat tire. The spare tire is installed at a carrier fixed to the vehicle body via a fixing holder. The spare tire carrier is often tough to use in that it is typically fastened to the vehicle body by a holder via a nut and bolt which are difficult to properly align with each other. (The misalignment of a bolt and nut such that the nut cannot screw onto the bolt is called “eccentricity.”) Also, the bolt often suffers from corrosion due to its exposure to the exterior of the vehicle. Further, the typical spare tire carrier falls from the vehicle body when the bolt is removed, sometimes causes bodily injury to the user.